Video Call?
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: "Kenapa harus video call kalau aku sudah ada di depan mu sekarang, hyung?". HunHan Here! Fic special Luhan's Birthday! Happy Reading!


Tittle : Video Call?

Cast : HunHan and Other

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : "Kenapa harus video call kalau aku sudah ada di depan mu sekarang, hyung?". HunHan Here! Fic special Luhan's Birthday! Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : kyaaa~ minhyunnie dateng lagi sama ff abal dengan cast HunHan couple^^, fic ini minhyun buat untuk ngeramein (?) ulang tahunnya luhan gege~ karna ini fanfic, jadi bisa aja gak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada ya readerdeul.. Happy Reading!

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

"jangan menangis hyung..." ucap ku saat melihat namja yang aku cintai itu menangis.

"apa kau benar benar tidak bisa datang saat ulang tahun ku, sehunnie?" lagi, ia menanyakan hal yang sama entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"mianhe hyung, aku memang benar benar tidak bisa datang ke–

**Luhan Xi is Off Now.**

–china." Hah.. belum selesai aku bicara luhan hyung sudah sign off duluan. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

Nampak seorang namja imut sedang merenggut di dalam kamarnya.

Mungkin ia kesal? Entahlah. Coba jawab, bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau sayangi –dan tentunya kau cintai– tidak hadir dalam salah satu acara penting dalam hidupmu?

Well, kembali ke cerita–

Namja imut itu –luhan– nampak sesekali menghela nafas panjang.

'kenapa di saat penting seperti ini sehunnie tidak bisa hadir?' bisik hati kecil luhan miris.

Lay. Roomate sekaligus namjachingu leader EXO-K yang sedari tadi memperhatikan luhan mulai merasa prihatin padanya.

Lay mengerti apa yang luhan rasakan. Menjalani Long Distance Relationship. Hanya berkomunikasi lewat video call, sms, telpon, dan sebagainya. Lalu, saat ada kesempatan bertemu, orang yang sangat di harapkan tidak bisa datang.

Lay tahu rasanya. Tapi mungkin tidak separah luhan.

"gege, lebih baik tidur, bukankah lusa ulang tahun mu? Jangan merusak penampilanmu ge" ucap lay pada luhan yang kadang masih merenggut.

"ne yixing-ah, xie xie" balas luhan lalu ia mulai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke leher. Menjemput mimpi yang mungkin saja akan mempertemukannya dengan sehun. Eh? Sehun?!.

.

.

.

**Luhan Xi is On Now.**

"luhannie hyung on? Arraseo!"

**.**

**From : Sehoon Oh**

**Subject : Hi^^.**

**Text :**

**Hyung apa kabar? Besok hyung ulang tahun kan? Hyung ingin kado apa dari ku?**

**.**

**From : Sehoon Oh**

**Subject : Hyung^^.**

**Text :**

**Nae hyungie, apa kau sedang berpikir kau ingin kado apa dari ku? Kenapa lama sekali hyung?**

**.**

**From : Sehoon Oh**

**Subject : Hyung?**

**Text :**

**Hey, apa kau masih ada di sana hyung? Kenapa dari tadi tidak membalas pesan ku?**

**.**

**From : Sehoon Oh**

**Subject : Hyung!**

**Text :**

**Hyung kau masih disana? Apa.. kau masih marah soal yang semalam hyung? Hyung mianhe, jangan marah padaku.**

**.**

**From : Sehoon Oh**

**Subject : Mianhe:')**

**Text :**

**Hyung mianhe, tolong jangan marah. Apa kita bisa mulai video call seperti biasa? Kalau kau memaafkan aku, ayo kita mulai video callnya^^.**

.

"hah.. anak ini benar benar merepotkan, andai saja semalam yixing tidak memberi ku saran, mungkin aku tidak akan mau melihat pesannya."

.

**Luhan Xi Accept You.**

.

"hyuuuuuuuuuuuungggggggg..."

"ne sehunnie? Waeyo?" jawab luhan acuh.

"hyung masih marah padaku? Aku mohon maaf kan aku, mungkin nanti aku bisa–

"gwechana sehunnie, kau tidak datang tidak apa apa, toh kita masih bisa lewat video call kan?" potong luhan sebelum sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"ahh hyung ku yang satu ini pengertian sekali. Xie xie hyung" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum cerah, sementara luhan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"sehunnie, aku mau sarapan dulu ne? Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Papay~" ucap luhan memutus video call itu secara sepihak.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun yang sangat menakjubkan. Banyak kejadian lucu dan bahagia saat itu. Tapi ada satu bagian romantis yang sangat luhan suka dari pesta ulang tahunnya itu.

.

.

"sehunnie gomawo, gomawo karna selama ini sudah menjadi namjachingu yang perhatian dan setia untukku"

"jangan menangis hyung" ucap sehun sambil 'menghapus' butiran kristal bening yang keluar dari mata luhan. Yah, walau menghapus dalam artian dia mengusapkan tangannya pada layar monitor laptopnya.

Well, sehun memang tidak datang ke ulang tahun luhan, tapi video call yang tadi mereka lakukan terasa sangat romantis.

"hyung sekarang sudah dewasa, jangan menangis, selama aku tidak ada di samping hyung, tolong jaga diri hyung baik baik, jangan membuat aku dan member lain serta keluarga dan fans mu khawatir" ucap sehun panjang lebar saat mereka melakukan video call malam itu.

"ne sehunnie, aku akan jaga diriku" ucap luhan tersenyum manis sehingga membuat sehun yang berada jauh –mungkin– di korea juga ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"sehunnie..." ucap luhan menggantung.

"ne hyungie? Waeyo changi?" tanya sehun dengan senyum cool nya.

"aku mau minta maaf.." lirih luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"minta maaf untuk apa eum?" balas sehun.

"aku mau minta maaf karna aku egois, tidak memikirkan sehunnie"

"aku baru sadar sehunnie juga punya job yang padat, sekarang aku pikir, walau hanya lewat video call saja tidak apa apa, aku masih bisa melihat sehunnie walau tidak langsung."

"Sekarang aku tau, mungkin raga kita memang terpisah jauh, tapi aku yakin perasaan kita saling berdekatan dan saling mengikat satu sama lain. Maafkan aku ne sehunnie chagi?" ucap luhan dengan nada lirih dan penyesalan yang kentara di setiap ucapannya.

"hyung.." ucap sehun dengan nada dingin.

"ne sehun–nie?"

Mata luhan terbelalak kaget.

Kenapa sekarang sehun seperti berada di–

–dorm EXO-M?

"berbalik hyung.." titah sehun yang langsung di turuti luhan.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Mata luhan semakin membelalak lebar.

Semua member? Bagaimana bisa?!

"kalian semua bagaimana bisa?" ucap luhan dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

"pesawat kami mengalami keterlambatan jadwal hyung, maaf kami telat datang." Ucap suho selaku leader EXO-K.

"sehunnie, bagaimana bisa?" ucap luhan speechless melihat sehun dan member lain kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"well, semuanya bisa untukmu hyung" ucap sehun menatap lurus mata luhan.

Sehun berjalan mendekati luhan, memberikan bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"lihat bunga itu hyung, dan ambil sesuatu di dalam kelopaknya." Ucap sehun tersenyum manis pada luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan bunga itu. Bunga yang cantik, tunggu! Ini bunga snowdrop! Bukankah bunga ini hanya tumbuh saat musim dingin? Kenapa bisa? Jumlahnya juga sangat banyak!

"sehunnie, apa maksudnya?" ucap luhan memperlihatkan cincin –benda– yang ia dapat dari dalam bunga itu.

"itu promise ring hyung" ucap sehun tersenyum.

"berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus mencintai ku, terus setia padaku, terus mengasihiku, terus menemani hari hari ku, terus menyayangiku, dan satu hal yang paling penting, berjanjilah kau akan menepati semua janji janji mu" sehun berucap panjang lebar sambil menatap dalam mata luhan.

"aku berjanji dan akan ku buktikan janjiku sehunnie" balas luhan tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk sehun erat. Sangat erat namun tidak posesif.

Well, semua member hanya bisa memandang bahagia couple yang ada di depan mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sampai memeluk pasangannya masing masing.

.

.

**"sehunnie, saat tadi kita video call, kenapa setting tempatnya persis dorm EXO-K ya?"**

**"itu rahasia hyung, yang jelas sekarang kita bisa bertemu dan merayakan ulang tahunmu"**

A/N : annyeong... readerdeul, minhyun tau perayaan ultah luhan ge di percepat, tapi toh ultahnya tetep tanggal 20 kan? :') minhyun rasa, ini adalah fic paling ancur yang minhyun buat *tutup mata*, liat aja, alur nya kemana mana, cerita gaje, dan sebagainya, mian kalo banyak typo(s) feel gak dapet dan sebagainya^^. Mianhe buat semua readerdeul terutama HunHan Shipper :'). Oh iya, minhyun boleh tanya? Tadi (Sabtu, 20-04-2013) ada yang ikut Korean Culture Day 2013? Di Balariung Universitas Indonesia? Kalo ada.. berarti kita sama^^ minhyun juga ikut acara itu, atau malah readerdeul itu panitia acarnya? Hehehe^^, cuma pas acara itu minhyun pulang jam setengah dua, gak sampe abis acaranya, hehehe^^. Okeh.. sekian.. and..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Or

F

L

A

M

E

Please^^ GomawoJ #deep bow#


End file.
